1970er
thumb|link=Engstlatt|220px Du bist hier im …………… 19.1960.lexikon …… gelandet. ---- Die 1970er-Jahre werden heute als eine Zeit von Krisen, Umbrüchen und Veränderungen betrachtet. Zu diesem Eindruck tragen nicht zuletzt die beiden Ölpreiskrisen von 1973/74 und 1979 bei sowie das Ende des langen Nachkriegsbooms der westlichen Wirtschaften, des Wirtschaftswunders in Europa und die anhaltende Stagflation in einigen Ländern (Form der Inflation). * Quellen: [https://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1970er Wikipedia über die 1970er.] Ereignisse * Kniefall in Warschau von Bundeskanzler Willy Brandt. Er bittet 1970 Polen um Vergebung für deutsche Verbrechen im Zweiten Weltkrieg. 1971 erhält Brandt dafür den Friedensnobelpreis. * 1970/1971: Moskauer und Warschauer Verträge – Anerkennung der Oder-Neiße-Grenze durch die Bundesrepublik Deutschland. * Bundesliga-Skandal in Westdeutschland (1971–1975). * Geiselnahme von München bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen] (1972). * Geiselnahme im Wiener OPEC-Hauptgebäude (1975). * Libanon: Mit einem Anschlag auf einen Bus in Ost-Beirut beginnt 1975 der Libanesische Bürgerkrieg. * 1976: erster G7-Gipfel * Rote Armee Fraktion: Deutscher Herbst (1977) * Israelisch-ägyptischer Friedensvertrag 1978/1979, siehe auch Nahostkonflikt. * Die Gemeindereform reduziert die Zahl der Einzelgemeinden im Gebiet der Bundesrepublik um zwei Drittel. Sie ist in der Mitte des Jahrzehnts offiziell abgeschlossen. * Der polnische Kardinal Karol Wojtyła wird Papst – Johannes Paul II. (1978). * Islamische Revolution (1978/1979). * NATO-Doppelbeschluss (1979). Kulturgeschichte * Pong, das erste kommerzielle Videospiel (1972) * Hippies, dann Neue Soziale Bewegungen, Friedensbewegung, Anti-Atomkraft-Bewegung, Demonstrationen z. B. beim Kernkraftwerk Brokdorf * Bhagwan * Punk * Radio Dreyeckland * erstmals Rasterfahndung thumb|356px| wolfsburg lässt grüßen * Schulmädchen-Report * [https://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Emma_(Zeitschrift) Frauenzeitschrift Emma]] * Wir Kinder vom Bahnhof Zoo Technik * VW Golf I * Beginn der Personal-Computer-Ära mit der Gründung von Firmen wie Apple, Microsoft u. a. * Die erste Generation der Computerspiele beginnt mit Konsolen wie z. B. Atari 2600. * Pong (Videospiel), Etch A Sketch * Werner Stengel entwickelt zusammen mit Anton Schwarzkopf den ersten risikofrei fahrbaren Looping. Fernsehen Film Einzelbeiträge international Einzelbeiträge Deutschland Oscar-Gewinner (Bester Film) * 1970: Asphalt-Cowboy * 1971: Patton – Rebell in Uniform * 1972: Brennpunkt Brooklyn * 1973: Der Pate * 1974: Der Clou * 1975: Der Pate II * 1976: Einer flog über das Kuckucksnest * 1977: Rocky * 1978: Der Stadtneurotiker * 1979: Die durch die Hölle gehen Filmgenre * Aufklärungsfilme * Report-Filme * Kung-Fu-Film]e Musik * Berliner Schule * Disco * Funk * Glam Rock * Hard Rock * Krautrock * Minimal Music * New Wave * Progressive Rock * Punk * Schlager Musikstars der 1970er Bilder von ABBA - TopPop 1974 5.png|ABBA Queen - montagem.png|Queen LedZeppelinmontage.jpg|Led Zeppelin Pink Floyd, 1971.jpg|Pink Floyd Stones members montage2.jpg|The Rolling Stones Eagles cropped.jpg|The Eagles Boney M 1981.jpg|Boney M. Popzanger Elton John in Nederland Elton John , kop, Bestanddeelnr 924-2768.jpg|Elton John Donna Summer 1977.JPG|Donna Summer Deep Purple (UK Tour 1976).JPG|Deep Purple Marvin Gaye (1973).png|Marvin Gaye Blondie1977.jpg|Blondie Fleetwood Mac (1977).jpg|Fleetwood Mac The Thin White Duke 76.jpg|David Bowie Bee Gees 1977.JPG|Bee Gees Kiss original lineup (1976).jpg|Kiss gallery> Ereignisse * Am 10. April 1970 gaben die Beatles ihre Auflösung bekannt. Relevante Veröffentlichungen Lieder Die 500 besten Songs aller Zeiten (ausgewählt von Zeitschrift Rolling Stone) * Layla, Derek and the Dominos * Bridge over Troubled Water, Simon & Garfunkel * Imagine, John Lennon * What’s Going On, Marvin Gaye * Let’s Stay Together, Al Green * Stairway to Heaven, Led Zeppelin * No Woman, No Cry, Bob Marley and the Wailing Wailers * Born to Run, Bruce Springsteen * Hotel California, Eagles * Heroes, David Bowie * Anarchy in the U. K., Sex Pistols * Redemption Song, Bob Marley * London Calling, The Clash * Dancing Queen, ABBA Alben * Eric Clapton: Slowhand * Led Zeppelin: Led Zeppelin IV * Black Sabbath: Master of Reality * Ton Steine Scherben: Keine Macht für Niemand * Genesis: Foxtrot * Pink Floyd: The Dark Side of the Moon * Frank Zappa: Over-Nite Sensation * Kraftwerk: Autobahn * Bruce Springsteen: Born to Run * Queen]: A Night at the Opera * Sex Pistols: Never Mind the Bollocks, Here’s the Sex Pistols * The Clash: London Calling * AC/DC: Highway to Hell * ABBA: Arrival * Deep Purple In Rock / Machine Head Einzelbeiträge international Einzelbeiträge Deutschland * Gert Wilden * Howard Carpendale * Insterburg & Co. * James Last * Karel Gott * Katja Ebstein * Kraftwerk * The Les Humphries Singers * Reinhard Mey * Roy Black * Ton Steine Scherben * Udo Jürgens Mode und Design * Langhaarfrisuren bei Männern * Bart, Koteletten * Minirock * Parka * Holzclogs * Plateauschuhe, z. T. auch bei Männern * Schlaghosen * Hot Pants] Bild mini|120px|Wohnzimmer im Jahr 1971 Sonstiges * Bonanzarad * Flokatiteppich * Lavalampe * Räucherstäbchen Bildbeschreibung Auf diesem Bild ist folgendes zu sehen (zeilenweise von links nach rechts): # Richard Nixon verlässt am 9. August 1974 Washington, D.C. nach seinem Rücktritt im Zuge der Watergate-Affäre # Der Fall von Saigon am Ende des Vietnamkrieges # Die Iranische Revolution von 1979 (die Islamische Revolution) führt zum Sturz von Mohammad Reza Pahlavi # Discomusik ist populär # Symbolisches Bild für die „Ölkrise“ von 1973, siehe bei Ölpreiskrise # Dem Zyklon Bhola vom 12. November 1970 fallen mehrere hunderttausend Menschen zum Opfer # Unterzeichnung des Camp-David-Abkommens 1978 Personen (Auswahl) mini|Richard Nixon und Elvis Presley mini|hochkant|Helmut Schmidt mini|Bruno Kreisky in der DDR, 1978 Politik * … Kunst und Kultur Medien Literatur * Werner Faulstich (Hrsg.): Die Kultur der siebziger Jahre. (= Kulturgeschichte des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts). Fink, München 2004, ISBN 3-7705-4022-0. * Zeithistorische Forschungen/Studies in Contemporary History 3 (2006), Heft 3: Die 1970er-Jahre – Inventur einer Umbruchzeit. * Dominic Lutyens/Kirsty Hislop: 70er Style & Design, Edel, Hamburg 2010, ISBN 978-3-941378-24-7. * Elvira Lauscher, „Unser Kochbuch der 70er Jahre“, Wartberg Verlag, 2010, ISBN 978-3-8313-2388-3. * Emanuel Ammon „70er“ Bildband, AURA Fotobuchverlag, 2011, ISBN 978-3-9523375-4-7. * Albrecht Geck: Die Bundesrepublik in den 1960er und 1970er Jahren – Eine allgemeine Orientierung mit theologiegeschichtlicher Zuspitzung. In: Siegfried Hermle, Jürgen Kampmann (Hrsg.): Die evangelikale Bewegung in Württemberg und Westfalen. Anfänge und Wirkungen. Beiträge zur Westfälischen Kirchengeschichte 39, Bielefeld (Luther-Verlag) 2012, 25–41. Mit einem Klick zu den einzelnen Jahren * 1960er • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980er • Weblinks * Bildersammlung * Profile der 1970er – ein Themenportal des Seminars für Zeitgeschichte, Uni Tübingen Anmerkungen . . Kategorie:Geschichte